O Nosso Lugar
by Lekkerding
Summary: Songfic de Matsumoto e Ichimaru! A música é Somewhere Only We Know, do Keane... Bom, eu tava ouvindo o Keane, e relendo a Lua Azul, da Scorpion Lyra... Me veio essa idéia. Espero q gostem!


Há tanto tempo... Meses e meses haviam se passado, desde que Gin cruzou os céus do Seireitei como um traidor. Levado por espíritos que ele mesmo havia jurado destruir. Lutando por uma causa que ele sabia que não devia seguir...

Triste o meu destino... Amar um traidor. Um traidor que nunca na vida me amou. Ele apenas fingiu esse amor, enquanto servia a seus propósitos...

**I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.**

Agora me encontro novamente no lugar onde vivemos. Onde dividimos nossos dias, nossa vida. É uma planície desolada, cercada de vazio, tristeza e solidão. Mas é aqui o único lugar em que realmente me sinto em paz.

Deitada nessa relva, outrora verde, hoje somente um punhado de ervas rasteiras e ressequidas pelo outono próximo, eu recordo aqueles dias felizes... Nós arávamos esse campo em silêncio... Aqui nós trabalhávamos, fazíamos uma vida, enquanto nos preparávamos para outra melhor. Era aqui...

**I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.**

Eu nunca entendi a razão de todos aqueles eventos, Gin. Nunca. Eu nunca aprovaria o que você fez, e você sabe disso. Mas não precisava mentir para mim... Fingir que me amava... E me abandonar assim. Você partiu meu coração, Gin. E agora, você sumiu... Não sei onde você está, nem como está... Não sei nem por quê ainda me preocupo. Nem por que ainda te espero. Eu ainda sonho com você, vindo me buscar. Eu sou mesmo uma grande idiota... Acho que devo esquecê-lo... Encontrar um novo amor... Fazer algo de bom comigo, com minha vida, com este coração que era só seu, e você destroçou. Você podia ter contado. Podia ter sido sincero, eu não iria interferir... Eu não iria... Mas que idiotice. Eu falo com você, em meus pensamentos... Como se você escutasse... Você não pode me ouvir. E nem me ver. Você não está aqui.

**A simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…**

_Se desconfiarem que estive aqui… Posso morrer. Mas já não agüento ficar tão longe dela... Sem seu cheiro, seu doce perfume de alfazema. Seu sorriso... Seus olhos azuis, claros e profundos como o oceano... Meu oceano, Rangiku.Eu sei que não era esse o caminho, que devia ter contado, que devia ter sido sincero... Mas se contasse o que Aizen pretendia, isso lhe custaria a sua vida. E eu não poderia viver sem a sua doce presença... Que falta você me faz, mulher. Tanta falta... Estou enlouquecendo... Eu vim até aqui para vê-la, mesmo sabendo que se for descoberto, vou morrer. Talvez pelas suas mãos. Queria que você não tivesse me soltado, no dia em que fui levado pelos Menos.Queria que naquele momento, eu tivesse coragem de mostrar o que realmente sinto... Tudo que reprimi por tanto tempo... Eu vi você crescer. Você, uma bela rosa, desabrochou diante dos meus olhos. E todos os dias, eu a amava mais. Mas nunca pude demonstrar... Temia que você corresse perigo. _

_Eu só comecei a viver na noite em que você se entregou a mim. Naquela noite, eu tive em meus braços a coisa mais preciosa desse mundo... Você, minha rosa. Tolice minha. Pensar assim. Como se ela ouvisse meus pensamentos.Se sentimentos pudessem falar... Você sempre me ouviria gritando._

**I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.**

_Essa árvore... Debaixo deste olmo, você me deu uma rosa. Era já uma mulher feita, uma linda mulher... Mas eu não podia demonstrar nada, nada. E naquele dia, você veio correndo até mim, e me deu uma rosa. Esta mesma rosa que hoje repousa seca debaixo de minhas vestes... Uma linda rosa branca. Você veio correndo. O dia estava ensolarado, e seus cabelos ruivos tinham um brilho singular ao sol...E voavam soltos ao vento. Você sempre foi uma deusa, e eu um mero mortal apaixonado... Eu nunca pude dizer tudo que sinto. Nunca Aqui, nessa planície afastada... Aqui ficou minha felicidade. E eu a visito todos os dias, em meus sonhos.._

**Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

_Sentado debaixo deste olmo, eu descanso. Na verdade, eu só estou aqui para recordar... É só o que posso fazer. Ela nunca me aceitará de volta, depois de tudo... Rangiku. Um nome forte, diferente. Nome que amo, e que sempre amarei. Mas que nunca mais na vida poderei pronunciar.Rangiku... Naquela noite, era tudo que eu podia dizer. Seu nome... Minha eterna oração.Agora, eu sou um traidor, um fugitivo, e você nunca mais vai me aceitar na sua vida...Nunca mais eu serei aceito na sua vida. E é culpa minha._

**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**

Caminhando pela planície deserta, em prantos, a taichou Matsumoto aproxima-se do grande olmo, bem ao centro da mesma. Ela não percebe que um dos maiores traidores da Soul Society também se encontra ali, chorando, de olhos fechados. Ela continua andando, até perceber uma perna estendida atrás do olmo. Quando se aproxima, ela vê o rosto de Ichimaru Gin, banhado em lágrimas, e não consegue conter o espanto. Seus olhos azuis se encontram com os olhos pequenos, puxados e úmidos do traidor. Ichimaru, num salto, se põe de pé, e enxuga as lágrimas do rosto. Em seguida, olha firmemente nos olhos da taichou. Os dois assumem uma postura séria. De repente, Matsumoto ergue os olhos, e observa que, apesar da chegada do outono, aquele olmo ainda não havia perdido as folhas. Então, ela volta seus olhos novamente para Ichimaru. Ele continuava sério. As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos pequenos. E em sua mão direita, algo pequeno e seco... Parecido com uma flor morta.

_-Eu precisava devolver isso... Você me deu há muito tempo.E agora, eu devo ser homem e devolver... Para que nossas vidas sigam em paz... Relativamente..._

-Gin...

**So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know.**

Num instante mágico, as duas bocas se encontram, num beijo dolorosamente apaixonado. Um momento único e eterno para os corações aflitos ali presentes. Um beijo que tirava muitas dúvidas, sanava inúmeras dores, dava grandes alegrias. Mas num instante, tão rápido quanto veio, o beijo se foi. Os dois se separaram bruscamente. Era visível o sofrimento no rosto da taichou Matsumoto e de Ichimaru Gin.O traidor guardou novamente a rosa seca sob as vestes, em cima do coração. E tirou dali outra linda rosa em botão, vermelha, e colocou nos cabelos de Matsumoto, sem nada dizer. Então mais uma vez, ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, e partiu, deixando para trás uma mulher arrasada. Do rosto de Ichimaru, lágrimas grossas e sofridas rolavam. Um momento muito triste para ambos... E ainda assim, um bom momento...

Gin... Você não devia ter feito isso... Não devia ter me deixado... Olhando essa rosa, eu sofro... Esta rosa... Você me deu por amor... Ou pela dor?

_Eu queria te dar o mundo... Tantas coisas... Mas tudo que posso oferecer agora é esta rosa... Epero que nela você consiga enxergar todo o meu sentimento, Rangiku. Pois eu pus nela o meu coração, para você... Mesmo que o mundo acabe amanhã... Esta rosa sempre existirá... As nossas rosas, o nosso olmo... Sempre existirão, e sempre serão nossos... E um dia, deles desfrutaremos..._

**This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know…**

O nosso lugar… Que só nós conhecemos... O lugar de onde viemos, e para onde sempre voltaremos... Aqui eu sempre encontrarei seu coração, Gin. Espero que aqui você sempre encontre o meu. Sempre e sempre...

**Somewhere only we know…**


End file.
